


A classic teen romance

by Guppiegirl2002



Category: Love - Fandom, Teen romance - Fandom, teen - Fandom
Genre: Animals, F/M, Love, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guppiegirl2002/pseuds/Guppiegirl2002
Summary: Y/N is a high school student who just switched schools. This is her tale of love.





	A classic teen romance

You walk into class, nervous. It is your first day at a new school and you don’t know a soul. You sit down at your desk and try to focus on a single thing to calm yourself. You notice a sent, one that stands out in a room full of new people. Curiosity distracts you from the commotion and you try to identify it and where it is coming from. Your brain tells you it is some combination of a thunderstorm and a forest at midnight. You shudder with the vivid thought. You decide to try to identify its source but to no avail. There are simply too many people around. Once the class settles down and your day begins you decide to focus on learning.

*time skip*

You head down to what you predict will be your favorite class. Animal care. You select an animal to feed and follow the instructions provided to you. Just then you hear a squeal and whip around. You find a person across the room trying to (improperly) pick up a guinea pig. You secure your animal and bolt across the room to assist the frightened animal. You approach the boy and tell him you will watch the animal while he cleans the cage. You focus all of your attention on the frightened creature trying to calm it down. Eventually your rocking motion and soft coos are enough to calm the animal. You feel a soft pressure on your shoulder and turn your head to see who has approached you. Standing behind you is a pair of breathtaking green eyes. You take in the rest of his appearance. You note that he has short kept brown hair, a broad build and is a good 6 inches taller than you (you are about 5’8). You notice he was talking to you while you just stood there gawking at this boy. “I’m so sorry! Could you please repeat what you said?” You ask embarrassed. “ I was just asking if I could biscuit, to put him away?” He replied. You realize he was the boy you took the guinea pig ( apparently named biscuit) from. “ oh my! Of course! I’m sorry for taking him away like that. Just next time you need to hold him like this.” You demonstrate a few appropriate holding positions and return the guinea pig to him. “ thank you … um” he pauses clearly wanting to ask your name. “ Y/N” you reply. “Y/N L/N” “ and you are?” You ask in turn. “ adrien” he responds. “ I’ll see you around Y/N” he says winking at you and turning to put biscuit away. You blush and go back to your station cleaning up and getting ready for next period. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank oh so much for reading!!! If you want me to continue this story I will but I won’t if nobody wants me to.


End file.
